tensionfandomcom-20200213-history
Tension Wiki:Religion
The Birth Of Our Religion Years after the great establishment of the Nation Of Fire, few religions made their rise. Since made up of all three nations, it was nearly impossible to settle with a single religion to best fit everyone. Odin, reigning ruler at the time, discussed that everyone could believe what they want to, whether it be holy or vice versa. This bombarded the pack with discrimination against one another, leading everyone to conceal themselves into groups of their own beliefs. Obviously not seeing this as an option, Odin put it upon himself to combine all religions into an equal, yet new concept. Debates about this went on, and during dark years after Tension had been at war with other local Nations, Tension fought each other in spite of their usual family aspects. Many were wounded, some were killed, but the remaining let the fighting cease, and began to teach their spawn the new religion. This religion was known as VuurNasie. VuurNasie consisted of many different gods, all rooting from different religions. Odin not heavily enforce this religion, rather, he let the roots of time carry out the religion like a dandelion's air-born seeds. The Ways Of VuurNasie VuurNasie, also called Fire-Skies by others who have a hard time pronouncing it, is a large religious belief that the majority of Tension carries. First originating from many religions, at the hands of Odin, it was said to be the death of all culture, yet the birth of all hope. Odin himself was not majorly religious, believing in what he created yet not forcing anyone to go by it. After his death, however, other leaders were known to push this religion onto their people. VuurNasie consists of traditional words from all past nations, gods, and heroes. It is a complicated system, yet once understood, the world around you will become brighter with sparks. Language changes are small, yet understanding them unlocks the ability to hear the skies rumble. To put it simply, it would replace common sentences like "Yes, sir/Ma'am" with "Ja meneer/mevrou". Sentences like these came from long ago when all nations use to speak purely Afrikaans. Aside from that, they had many legendary figures, events, and mythology. Fellow Religions Eyes of Eion Dark Awakening The religion of Eion was created during a time of fear. Members had problems trusting Odin after what he proposed and needed someone to look up to. Eion was a wolf of etiquette, respect, intelligence, and leadership. He believed all should be treated equally; regardless of the group you resided in. Instead of Shamans, members would look towards Eion for assistance. It was believed that he was able to heal missing limbs, blindness, and other life-threatening injuries or illnesses. Those who practiced this took it upon themselves to frequently circle oak trees with elephant grass. This was a sign of 'paying back' to Eion for everything he's done. Many called followers of Eion mysterious, but those who participated simply called themselves 'smarter'. Kavisgaar Golden Rain Kavisgaar, also known as 'The Golden Empire', was based a religion of imperialism known as Golden Rain. The group of animals were always seen as civilized and well-mannered. Kavean, the ruler of the pack and god, was always someone the others thought greatly of. Kavean was thought to be one of the most respected wolves to walk the ground. Nobody dared to call him by his name, but rather 'Emperor'. Those who followed him were a 'Dynasty', not a religion. Worships were held every day at exactly midnight. His signature was always the more golden nature pieces. This is the second oldest nation, right behind Eyes of Eion. The first founder, however, depicted on cavern walls, was Avante. Avante was a regular Doberman, but he was said to hold the power of a tiger within himself. Seen as the first Emperor, it leads to a chain of much imperial royalty. The Herd Tribal Hunts The Herd is one of the boring nations. It wasn't the most popular among the members of Tension. They act like a herd of sheep. These animals are uncultured and act cruelly. Many compare them to pre-historic animals. They have no morals and no life goals. One of the stranger religions, these members will group together to kill one wild buffalo each new moon. Once they have this colossal, they will soak it in special water and serve it to their packmates. This was a sign of honor and respect. Those who didn't take part in the hunt were often looked down upon.